vwofandomcom-20200214-history
ICBM
The ICBM (or Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) is a type of ballistic missile which can be assigned to armies, air forces or missile forces. It is the most technologically-advanced type of land-based ballistic missile units available, with only the submarine-launched SLBM (Submarine-Launched Ballistic Missile) being more expensive and having a higher research requirement. ICBMs, which can only be armed with nuclear warheads, give a nation the ability to potentially annihilate an enemy on the other side of a planet within minutes. The flight altitude of ICBMs is primarily orbital. While they can be shot down by Interceptor Missiles, they are therefore best countered by Anti-Missile Satellites. Unlike smaller preceding missiles, such as MRBMs and IRBMs, ICBMs cannot be launched from mobile launchers. ICBM Block 1 The Block 1 ICBM has only a slightly greater research requirement than the preceding Block 2 IRBM, however it has a considerably greater range. However, the Block 1 ICBM has a number of substantial disadvantages over the Block 2 IRBM which should be noted. Like the Block 1 tactical ballistic missile, the Block 1 ICBM can only be launched from a Missile Launch Platform rather than from an armored Missile Silo. Before launch, the missile is suspended on a launch gantry in the open on top of a platform. Because it is not protected by a silo or any surrounding fortifications, it is quite vulnerable to enemy attack. It also carries only one nuclear warhead as opposed to three on the Block 2 IRBM, although its single warhead is very powerful. In addition, the Block 1 ICBM is inaccurate compared to most preceding missiles, making it really only effective at striking large cities as opposed to military targets such as bases or missile silos. It also takes a considerable amount of time to launch following the receipt of a launch order and is very expensive compared to the Block 2 IRBM. The Block 1 ICBM resembles the real-life Soviet R-7 Semyorka (NATO reporting name SS-6 Sapwood), which when it was deployed by the Soviet Union in 1959 was the world's first operational intercontinental ballistic missile. It was retired in 1968. In modified form, the R-7 launched Sputnik 1, the first artificial satellite, into orbit, and became the basis for the R7 family of rockets which includes the Sputnik, Luna, Molniya, Vostok, and Voskhod space launchers, as well as the Soyuz family of rockets which are still used by the Russian Federal Space Agency today. ICBM Block 2 The Block 2 ICBM incorporates various substantial improvements over the Block 1 ICBM. For example, the Block 2 is launched from an armored Missile Silo, making it more difficult to destroy on the ground, in addition to having substantially improved accuracy and a slightly greater range compared to the Block 1. It can also be launched at shorter notice and is much faster. It carries only one warhead which is comparable to the Block 1 missile's warhead in power. The Block 2 ICBM resembles the real-life LGM-25C Titan II, which was an intercontinental ballistic missile deployed by the United States from the early 1960s until the 1980s. Titan II was also used by the United States as a medium-lift space launch vehicle, which carried payloads including NASA's Gemini manned space capsules.